


Yay, New Asgard!

by Graendoll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: Darcy just wanted a drink after a hard day but the God of Mischief wanted to have like a wholecelebration.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 46
Kudos: 215





	Yay, New Asgard!

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched all the Marvel movies because quarantine and (SHOCKER) fell madly in love with Loki. Someone mentioned Loki/Darcy and I have inhaled all the fics here on Ao3. I had to write something quick for these two before I attempt to write some lengthy post Ragnarok fic to see how I liked the dynamic. 
> 
> Anyway, as far as I'm concerned the MCU canon ends with Ragnarok, Thanos dies in some freak space accident and Loki lives happily ever after on Midgard making mischief to his hearts content. 
> 
> Here is one example of how that might go.

Darcy had finished up her work for the day, backbreaking data entry in a variety of multi-colored spreadsheets, and elected to head up to the common room for a cocktail. She made a habit of pilfering from Stark's private stash, hiding bottles of top shelf liquor behind the packets of Thor's pop tarts and the weird leftover cans of cocktail onions and black olives that no one wanted but everyone was too afraid to throw away. She sauntered into the kitchen, dropping her hobo bag on one of the chairs surrounding the large community table, and strolled into the modern space, full of stainless steel high end appliances and light wood. With a glance around to make sure she was alone, she adjusted her glasses before climbing up onto the counter and opening the cabinet where she kept her stash, reaching up to the top shelf and pulling down a three-thousand-dollar bottle of scotch.

“Come to mama, Macallan.” She winked at the bottle after whispering the command under her breath before hopping off the counter. Holding the neck of the bottle in one hand, she adjusted her corduroy skirt with the other and was about to turn and grab herself a glass tumbler from which to enjoy her prize, when she was abruptly yanked back against a firm chest.

“Hello, tiny mortal.”

His accented baritone rumbled low in her ear, hot breath creating a wave of goose flesh down her arm. After the initial shock of his embrace had her stiffening in alarm, Darcy relaxed against him, her heart fluttering in a combination of excitement and fear. He reached around with his other hand and plucked the bottle of high-end scotch from her hand. His grip on her waist adjusted, long fingers wrapping around her hip and digging into the textured burgundy fabric of her skirt to press her backside into his hips, while he adjusted his head until his chin rested on her shoulder.

“Did you filch this from the man of iron, my little mischief maker?”

“You can call him Tony, you know. It’s easy. Toe. Knee. Put them together and you get-”

“A horrifying anatomical anomaly.”

Darcy hummed in passive agreement, well aware of Loki’s dislike for Tony, and reached for the alcohol only to watch him lift it above her head. She whined in frustration and stomped her foot in mock annoyance.

“Why are you being mean about the scotch?”

“Villainous usurper of thrones and destroyer of cities, darling.” Darcy was spun around abruptly and pulled against Loki’s chest. He wrapped his other hand around her and grabbed a handful of her ass. “Did you miss me?”

Darcy wrapped her fingers around the lapels of his black suit - because really, where else could she put them? -while he walked her backwards, steering her hips with his hands. She looked up at him, trying to find a hint of his game. Did she _miss_ him? What a bizarre question. They were hardly BFFs. It had been almost six weeks since she’d seen him and while there may have been an occasional daydream about what may or may not be under all that black silk, she wouldn’t go so far as to say she had _missed_ him. Hell, the last time she’d seen him he'd poofed into her studio apartment with a swirl of green smoke, demanded a bottle of wine and then commandeered her shower, leaving her to gape at his retreating form. He’d been covered in blood, smelling of something oddly chemical, and she’d gawked at the closed bathroom door in disbelief before her phone rang and she’d had to manage Jane's hysteria about Thor returning in a similar state.

Twenty minutes later, he’d exited her bathroom, hair dripping from his shower, and bowed gracefully before disappearing to wherever he went when not wreaking havoc on civilization. She stared at the lingering green mist with her mouth open, and tried to follow Jane’s rambling conversation while sorting out why, exactly, Loki had elected to clean off in her bathroom. It wasn’t that they were total strangers, but they were hardly at the level of friendly where they had access to each other’s showers.

And now, here he was again, wrapped around her like a lover. To say she was confused was an understatement. Not complaining, mind you. Nothing to complain about with a six foot something, mostly immortal, barely redeemed bad boy looking at you like he wanted to eat you up. Nope, Darcy was absolutely not complaining, just confused.

“What are you up to Mischief?”

“Up to? How nice of you to ask.” Darcy squeaked as he lifted her effortlessly, setting her on the large communal dining table. He kept a single hand on her hip and stared down at her with a smirk. A quick flick of his fingers and he was holding two crystal tumblers. He offered her one with a raised eyebrow, which she took, before he proceeded to uncap the liquor she'd stolen and poured each of them a finger full of scotch

“A toast.” Darcy narrowed her gaze at him and he rolled his eyes before elaborating. “To the successful relocation of the kingdom of Asgard.”

Darcy had heard, through Jane, about their final encounter with Thanos up in space. About how Loki had pulled one of his many tricks out of his bag and set up a deception that allowed for the rest of the Revengers to take the giant shriveled raisin down. After they’d made mince-meat of his royal purpleness’ conquering army they’d safely disposed of what Darcy like to call the Shiny Space Stones of SpaceTM. Thor had returned to Midgard – Earth, Terra, whatever – and then spent almost six months working to relocate the entirety of Asgard to some Norwegian inlet that was so far north it existed in the Arctic circle. What Darcy had not known until this moment, however, was that Loki had been helping him.

“Listen, Tricksy, I’m all for celebrating the creation of a new kingdom with a stiff drink, and I know you and I have this sort of antagonistic flirtation thing going on, but that doesn’t really answer my question.”

Green eyes sparkled and he smirked as he stepped closer to her, slotting himself between her thighs in a way that was entirely too familiar given their relationship status. Still, she found herself struggling to resist the urge to wrap her legs around his lean waist and lock her ankles behind his back.

“Ah, but Miss Lewis, you asked what I was ‘up to'. I desire nothing more than to share a drink with a pretty mortal.” He raised the glass to her and gave her an encouraging look.

“Pretty, huh?” His smirk morphed into a grin and Darcy caved, clinking glasses with him. “Cheers then, Mischief.”

He tossed back the alcohol quickly in one swallow while Darcy paused with the glass halfway to her lips, overcome by the desire to lick a line up the pale skin of his neck. Neck porn was definitely a thing.

“Damn.” She smacked her lips in appreciation of his godly qualities before mirroring his action, downing the glass of scotch in one swallow. She could use the liquid courage. Unfortunately, her regret was instant, the burning sensation that accompanied the dark liquor making her cough and her eyes tear up.

“Holy shit.” Even her voice was hoarse from the burn. “Remind me never to do that again.”

Loki chuckled and took her glass, setting it on the table next to his before pouring them each another drink. The soft movements of the thumb currently resting on her hip bone were driving her half mad and in an effort to ignore the heat that was radiating up her spine as a result she decided to talk.

“Do you really think that’s a good idea? Giving me more liquor? I clearly can’t handle it.” His lips turned up in a smile as he tipped the bottle, measuring out a rather generous serving of the alcohol into each cup. “Hey, are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage? Or did you just want to hear me cough again?”

She watched as he paused briefly in his movements before setting the bottle carefully on the table. His head was turned to the side and his eyes remained downcast so she couldn’t see what emotions might be peaking through, but the thumb on her hip had stilled as well and there was a sudden tension in him that hadn’t been there before she opened her mouth. Darcy was about to apologize for her verbal diarrhea when he spoke.

“Would I be, then? Taking advantage?”

She blinked at his question in confusion, the whiskey having already gone to her head, before she realized he had misunderstood her use of the colloquialism.

“No. I mean, it’s a thing. A phrase we earthlings – Midgardians, say. Like, an expression. It doesn’t actually mean the person is _actually_ being taken advantage of. I mean sometimes it’s used as a come on. Besides, lots of people make drunken mistakes.” She paused as a thought occurred to her, missing the glare he directed at her from under his lashes as he turned his head in her direction. “Although the _actual_ ‘taking advantage of’ stuff does happen. Like the legality of consent and intoxication is pretty complicated according to our laws? And I mean, if you’ve ever been to a frat party you know not to get too drunk and -"

She was abruptly cut off when a large hand was placed over her mouth. Loki gave her an irritated sigh which was accompanied by a hard look and a not so nice smile. She realized that his mood had changed since she started talking and wondered what, exactly, had set him on edge given how much nonsense she had just let escape from her brain.

“You talk too much, mortal.” Darcy blinked at him from behind her glasses and tried not to whine in disappointment when the hand that had been on her hip released her. His face returned to the expressionless mask that made it impossible to know what he was thinking and he gave her the slightest bow of his head before speaking again. “Thank you for the drink, Miss Lewis.”

He dropped his other hand from her face and began to back away, turning as though to leave. That was when she panicked. With a quick movement she kicked her feet up to waist level and locked her ankles before he could escape, trapping him between her legs.

He looked over his shoulder at her, the blank expression from just moments ago shifting imperceptibly. Flustered by her impulsive decision, she offered a shrug as an explanation and leaned back on her hands, trying to act casual.

“So…relocating all of Asgard?”

Loki licked his lips and she felt her thighs clench at the sight of his tongue, her hold on him tightening a bit in response, watching his face as he gave her a calculating look. “Thor is under the misapprehension that his people will be content to live in a fjord.”

“Fjord.” Darcy snorted, belatedly remembering she was mildly intoxicated.

Loki’s lips twitched and he turned around fully, arms clasped behind his back, apparently content to remain trapped between her legs. He didn’t speak, just continued to stare at her with a small smirk on his face. Not one for silence, Darcy spoke again.

“So are they? Content?” He cocked his head at her in contemplation.

“As much as can be expected given the fact that Asgard was destroyed and they are now doomed to spend eternity eating pickled fish.”

She made a face and he stepped towards her once more, running a finger up the inside of her leg as he did so, making her shiver. He dropped his hand and met her gaze full on. “So, Miss Lewis, you’ve trapped me here. Whatever do you have planned?”

“I-"

Loki continued his forward momentum until he was standing directly in front of her, his hands on the table beside her hips. He leaned towards her, pressing her back until she was forced to lower herself to her elbows. His face hovered over hers and his eyes ran over her features, dipping down to her chest briefly, before returning her gaze.

“I had hoped,” he practically purred, “to celebrate my good fortune in your company, Miss Lewis. But I am loathe to take advantage.”

“Funny, I thought you had this whole need to conquer thing going on.”

“I do love it when you mortals kneel for me.” His lips ghosted over hers and Darcy swore she could taste him on the back of her tongue. He moved over her like silk until his lips were next to her ear. “Will you kneel for me, Darcy?”

She shivered, her body's response to him almost completely overriding her sense of self preservation, which, lets face it, wasn’t all that strong to begin with. Hooking her legs on his hips, she tightened her grip on him, tugging him even closer to her.

She watched his lips turn up into a grin, the delight on his face obvious and filling her with a dangerous sense of self importance. Suddenly suspicious of his motives, she narrowed her gaze and poked him in the shoulder.

“Is this some plot to annoy Thor? A bet? Are you going to drug me and sell me for parts?”

Loki responded with an eye roll before placing his hand on her sternum. She barely had time to relish how big his hand was before he gave her a shove. Since her poking finger was still preoccupied with testing the firmness of his shoulder, she collapsed onto her back easily.

“Ow.”

“Tsk, so fragile.” He moved quickly, then, grabbing her wrists and pulling her arms over head where he trapped them with one of his large hands, long fingers wrapping around her delicate flesh. It was just shy of tight enough to bruise and her heart skipped a beat in fear.

“Don’t make me regret trusting you, Mischief.”

His expression became absolutely feral as he traced his free hand down her side, grazing her breast before stopping at her waist.

“Fear not. I’m no longer in the habit of murdering Midgardians. I won’t hurt you.” He grabbed her hip and tugged her closer to him, rubbing against her wickedly while effectively immobilizing her between there and where he held her wrists. When he raised his gaze back to her face his grin was completely wicked. “Much.”

“Because that’s not at all terrifying.”

“You misunderstand.” His hand slipped underneath her skirt, pushing it further up her thigh. His touch was a mere whisper over her skin and she shivered as he worked his hand up far enough to wrap around the bare skin of her hip. “What pleasure can be found through force?” With a squeeze of his long fingers, he dropped his lips once more to her ear, the soft ends of his hair tickling her neck. “’Tis much more rewarding to reduce you to a writhing, moaning mess and have you worshipping my name than to use a heavy hand.”

“Wow.” Darcy swallowed and flexed her hands before turning her head to the side and coming nose to nose with the God of Lies. “You tell that to all the girls?”

“Don’t be so pedestrian.” Loki’s eyes focused on her lips as his thumb traced soft circles on her thigh. “Gender has nothing to do with it.”

“That’s super progressive of you.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I do try.”

“So, are you going to kiss me or what?” Darcy licked her lips as she watched him watch her, the smirk on his lips deepening.

“All in good time, darling.” He lowered his gaze to where his right hand was, her eyes following as he slid his hand down her leg. She watched in fascination as her tights disappeared underneath his caress, the electric feeling of his magic running over her skin.

“That’s a pretty neat trick, Trickster.”

“Oh, I have many, much more interesting tricks Miss Lewis.” He snapped his fingers and quirked an eyebrow at her. It took a few seconds before she realized what he’d down and when she figured it out she squirmed in his hold and lowered her thighs a bit, not wanting her skirt to ride up any more than it already had given he’d magicked away her favorite pair of underwear.

“Dude, ask next time.”

“I’m sorry, were we not progressing to that?” He didn’t look anywhere near close to repentant, but his grin had slipped a bit. He returned his hand to her thigh and gave her a squeeze. “Tell me, Darcy.”

“I mean you’ve got me at a disadvantage here and you’re being all looming and terrifying and hot.”

He gave her a look that bordered on concern before it was suppressed, and a slightly cruel smile emerged as his eyes darted over her face. “Perhaps something less terrifying then.”

With a shimmer of green he transformed into her ex Ian, the intern who she’d been hot and heavy with for a few months before she realized she’d only dated him because she was so happy the apocalypse didn’t happen she’d been horny for months. Darcy’s jaw dropped. “What the hell, Loki.”

“Not to your liking? Perhaps this then.” With another shimmer he transformed into Cap and Darcy blinked. Captain America standing between her thighs was certainly something she’d fantasized about. They guy was gorgeous. But now that she actually _knew_ Steve it was weird. And besides, that absolutely wasn’t what she’d signed up for.

“Loki – “

“Or, this?” Before she could blink, Darcy was suddenly staring up at a strikingly gorgeous woman with thick black hair, green eyes and a body that she’d kill for. The features were softened, but familiar, and Darcy let out a little breath as she realized what she was looking at.

“Woah. Is that you? As a chic?”

“Very good, Miss Lewis.” Fem Loki’s voice was like melted chocolate and Darcy decided to catalogue that little fantasy away for later. Before she could reply, Loki leaned over, leaning close enough so that her lips almost touched Darcy’s and breathed out a warm breath that carried a hint of winter and mint. “Is this less terrifying?”

“Dude, you’re never _not_ terrifying.” It was muttered before she could think better of it and the look in Loki’s eyes hardened. She tossed her hair and ran a lacquered nail over Darcy’s lips.

“Then I shall take my leave of you. I do not revel in your fear.” She released Darcy’s wrists and straightened, morphing back into the more familiar male version of himself. Darcy sat up, reaching for him as he smoothed out his clothes.

“Loki, stop.”

“I have already ceased, Miss Lewis.” He reached behind him to unlock her ankles from where they still sat against his lower back and she inhaled deeply at the feel of his hands on the sensitive skin of her bare feet. She briefly wondered where all those items she’d been wearing earlier had gone. She made a quick mental note to get whatever clothing he vanished from her because she’d been wearing her favorite pair of purple Doc Marten’s. Now that he was freed from the easily escaped prison of her legs, she realized he was preparing to leave, again.

“Uh-uh.” She reached out and grabbed his tie, giving it a little tug. “You don’t get to just magic away to places unknown and leave me here without my underoos, bucko.”

“I beg your pardon?” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her with a haughty expression.

“Listen, oh-slinky-one, you come in here all hot and heavy and demanding and literally dripping with sex appeal and danger - .”

“Is this supposed to be helping?”

“Zip it, Lokes.” His eyes narrowed slightly at the way she butchered his name, but she didn’t let it deter her. “It’s my talk-time. You and I are basically snarky acquaintances and I like you a lot, but you’ve just escalated our facebook relationship status to a whole new level, one that includes swapping body fluids, and you’re doing it with a fistful of magic tricks.” She punched his shoulder in a friendly way, causing a frown of confusion to cross his face. “It’s a lot, dude.”

“I don’t follow.”

“You’re like - a god.”

He rolled his eyes. “I am aware.”

“Getting down and dirty with a god is a terrifying prospect.”

He assessed her. Lips pursed in a way that made her want to lick him like a lollipop. But he remained silent and she felt the need to fill the space.

“I’m totally into you, by the way. But I need you to pump the breaks on the magic tricks.”

He blinked, lowering his gaze to where her fingers were toying with his tie, and then returned his eyes to meet hers. “So to be clear – “

“The magic is kind of freaking me out. While cool in theory, it’s also a reminder that you could crush me like an ant.”

His expression softened and he covered her hand with his, pressing it to his chest. “I assure you, Darcy, I have no intention of stomping on you.”

“That would be more reassuring if you hadn’t disappeared my favorite pair of undies without asking.” At the reminder that they were still missing, Darcy tugged on her skirt.

“My apologies. I didn’t think.” He added a second hand to the first and leaned into her. “I have no desire to alarm you.”

“Seriously, Mischief, why are you here?”

“I find you entertaining.”

“That’s not at all condescending.” She tried to tug her hand out from under his, but he tightened his grip and he wouldn’t let her budge.

“And lovely.”

“It’s the boobs, right?” The girls were the cause of most of the male attention she got and with a look down at her chest she muttered “Damn you” under her breath. Loki chuckled and she looked back up at him.

“Your assets are bountiful, but no.”

“Really?” Her skepticism was obvious. “These do nothing for you?”

“I didn’t say that, I merely stated they are not why I am here. Do endeavor to keep up.” Darcy opened her mouth again only to have Loki cover it with his hand like he had earlier, a smirk on his face. “This is my talk-time, mortal.” Darcy rolled her eyes but didn’t make any attempts to dislodge his hand. “I find myself dissatisfied with my current state of solitude and see in you the potential for companionship.”

There was a moment after his confession where they just looked at each other. After a few beats Darcy grinned.

“Uhh moof wu.”

Loki grimaced and removed his hand. “What?”

“You _like_ me.”

“Yes, I believe I made that clear.”

Darcy smirked up at him. “No. You _like me_ like me.”

“I’m not sure why,” he didn’t make any attempts to deny her observation and her smile grew. “You’re incredibly juvenile.”

“Okay Mr. I-made-laxative-brownies-and-fed-them-to-the-Avengers.” He grinned, widely, and she caught a glimpse of tongue between his teeth.

“Very well. No more magic tricks.” He slid his hand into her hair. “May I proceed?”

Darcy gave a tug on his tie and pulled him towards her until their lips almost met. “Show me what you’ve got.”

He waited a beat before moving, hands coming up to wrap around her jaw, fingers sinking into her hair, thumbs pressing her chin up slightly. The intensity of his gaze was focused entirely on her lips and Darcy swallowed, ready to say something to ease her own tension. He obviously followed the direction of her thoughts because he made a shushing sound before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

The effect was immediate and Darcy’s entire focus narrowed to the points where their lips connected. His lips were parted slightly and Darcy inhaled sharply, the scent of winter and ice filling her nose as her mouth softened under his, opening slightly and allowing him access. He sucked her bottom lip between his and she let out a little moan, fingers tightening on his tie while her legs gripped his waist. It’s clear he took both actions as a sign, because he immediately deepened the kiss, tilting his head to gain access and dragging his tongue across hers in a way that made her toes curl. Darcy released the death grip on the silk tie and curled her hands around his shoulders instead, anchoring herself on the sturdy muscles of his back as she arched against him.

The kiss quickly became filthy, Loki's tongue delving deeply and exploring her mouth. His hands, which had been anchored in her hair, shifted slightly, one remaining behind her head, his long fingers curing around her neck, while the other slid down to her lower back and tugged her against him until she could feel the fabric of his pants brushing against the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh.

Darcy hitched her legs up and tightened her grip around his hips, eliminating the space between them entirely. She felt a shock of sensation as her naked flesh brushed against the front of his trousers and groaned into the kiss in response. His hand, which had been resting on her lower back, made it’s way down to her hip where he helped himself to a handful of her flesh and tugged her to the edge of the table, pressing her against his growing hardness.

With a tug on her hair he broke the kiss and leaned back slightly to appraise her, green eyes glinting with mischief and something darker which made her lick her swollen lips in anticipation. Without breaking eye contact, he ran his hand underneath her the hem of her skirt, pushing it up her thigh until it was tucked up into the crease at her hip. Only then did he break eye contact and look down, a ghost of a smirk on his mouth as he ran his fingers softly over the flesh above her mons.

“You Midgardians and your peculiar grooming habits. When did this trend begin, I wonder?”

“Seriously, you want a history of the porn ready landing strip?”

Loki let out a soft huff and lifted his eyes back to her face while his roving digits lowered to the subject of their conversation.

“Educate me, Miss Darcy.” He emphasized his request with a well placed brush of his fingers and Darcy let out a soft gasp.

“I don’t actually know.” He adjusted his fingers again and she bit her bottom lip as he slid his hand lower.

“Ah, but where else am I to learn? Surely you have a reason for this rather,” he paused to pet her outer lips and Darcy forgot to breath. “Hmm, rather sensuous design?”

Darcy closed her eyes and gripped his shoulders as he continued to explore the details of her quickly moistening folds.

His head dipped closer and she felt his lips brush her neck before his voice whispered in her ear. “Tell me, Darcy.”

She shuddered as he brushed against her clit with restrained intent, her hips twitching with the little zings of electricity he was eliciting. “I like the way it feels.”

“And how does it feel?”

Darcy licked her lips and rocked into his hand, seeking out more of his touch. “I feel sexy, and like -" she stopped and swallowed, not sure she was ready for the confession that was threatening to spill from her lips.

“Like?” his question was punctuated by a single finger pressing against her entrance.

“Like, I dunno.”

He nipped at her neck before pulling back slightly and forcing her to look at him with a tug on her hair. “God of Lies, darling.”

Darcy’s gaze darted between his eyes, watching him watch her as he slowly pressed the same finger deeper into her wet channel.

“Fuck.” She swallowed and threw caution to the wind. “It makes me feel ready, like I could fuck any time. Like someone could just -" she licked her lips as he stared at her intensely. “Someone could just take me.”

Loki's eyes darkened and his smirk reappeared, heavy with self-satisfaction. “Isn’t that fortuitous?”

He pressed his finger deeper, his thumb on her clit as he stroked her inner walls, before capturing her lips in another kiss. Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck as he added another one of his long fingers to her wet heat, arching into him with each ingress while he used what were clearly magic hands to get her to the brink of orgasm. Her legs tightened in a near death grip around his waist and he released her lips briefly as she felt the tension build.

“Say my name when you come.” The command was whispered against her lips and Darcy was too near the edge to take offense with his presumption.

“Fuck, Loki -"

He twisted his wrist and pressed down on her clit and she went over the edge, spine arching and hips twisting as the orgasm flooded her limbs with sparks of pleasure. The tension was quickly replaced with a sensation of bonelessness and Loki took advantage of her spaghetti like limbs, pushing her down until she was flat on her back once more.

He removed his hand from her nether regions and slid her skirt up until it was around her waist. His hand continued up her torso, grabbing a fistful of her sweater on the way. He pushed it up over her breasts and she released her grip on his hair so as to assist him in tugging it up and over her head. Reduced to only her bra, she sent up a silent prayer of thanks to, well, some god other than the Asgardian responsible for her current state of undress, that she’d worn one of her lacy bras and not one of her utilitarian ones designed for the larger busted lady.

Loki’s hands continued to roam over her exposed flesh, the fingers of one tracing her collarbones, while his other hand ran up and down her side, brushing over the swell of her breast, her ribs, her hip.

Darcy took the opportunity to begin tugging on his clothes, focusing first on his tie. When she undid the knot, she pulled it off his neck from one end, slowly in an effort to get his attention. Her plot worked and he looked up at her with a cheeky smile, black hair falling into his face.

“I don’t need my magic to come up with some excellent uses for that.” He plucked it from her fingers and trapped her wrists in one hand. He wasn’t restraining her enough to deter her from working on the buttons of his shirt, but she wasn’t taking any chances. She wanted him out of his clothes. _Now_.

“Do you trust me?” Darcy paused and pulled her attention away from the exposed flesh of his chest.

“Well if that’s not a loaded question -”

His smile barely slipped and he tossed the tie over his shoulder. “No matter.”

Darcy nibbled on her bottom lip while she undid the last button of his short before she realized he was slowly sliding down her body. Was he leaving again?

“Loki?”

He shrugged out of his coat, adding it to the pile of clothes behind him, and looked up at her from the region of her navel. She nearly choked at the picture he made, black locks framing his face, eyes dancing with mischief, his white shirt open and hanging free exposing the tight, lean muscles of his chest. Darcy's mouth literally watered.

“Damn.”

He looked away as he slid down her torso further, hands leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake, before he got to his destination. She felt his breath move over her hips and thighs but she was still unprepared for the sensation of his mouth on her sensitive girly parts.

“Holy shit.”

He looked up at her again, eyes dancing as she writhed underneath him, his large hands holding her hips in place. She twitched and grabbed for his hair as he fucked her with his tongue, biting her free hand to keep from screaming. He saw her attempts to muffle the sound and reached up, tugging her wrist away and pinning it to the table.

“I want to _hear_ you.” He pushed two fingers into her and Darcy let out a throaty groan. “Screaming my name and begging for mercy.” He pressed against her inner walls and flicked her clit with his tongue.

“Loki!”

“That’s more like it.”

Darcy flipped him the bird without any real ire before her eyes rolled back into her head as he _sucked_. She felt the tension building again in her spine and arched up off the table, hand still pinned to her side by his much larger one, the death grip on his hair the only thing anchoring her to reality. He flicked and pushed and sucked until she was fucking overwhelmed and with a shriek that was a combination of his name and every curse word in her vocabulary she came again with a gush and a shudder. Legs shaking and mind buzzing she didn’t even have it in her to worry about whether or not anyone had heard her.

Loki raised himself up, looking like a cat that had got the cream, flinging his hair out of his face with a toss of his head before sucking her come off his fingers.

Darcy blinked up at him, blissed out and wondering what other tricks he had up his sleeves. His hands dropped to his pants and her breath picked up as he undid the zipper on the black silk. Struggling from having her limbs turned to jelly by two glorious orgasms, she pulled herself up until she could lean on her elbows. Too tired to bother with getting her hair put of her face or straightening her glasses she watched him in anticipation of her prize. As it turned out, she didn’t need to do either to see the impressive erection as it was freed from the confines of his pants.

“Oh my God.”

With a chuckle Loki grabbed her hips and tugged her to the edge of the table, his hands moving around her thighs. Darcy canted her pelvis up to meet him and with an obviously well practiced maneuver he slid into her.

Darcy’s mouth dropped open and she gasped as she adjusted to the intrusion. One hand shot out and grabbed his shirt, tugging him towards her for a sloppy kiss which he returned with an aggressive enthusiasm. She tasted the crisp flavor she’d forever associate with Loki's tongue combined with her own earthy salt and she decided it was her new favorite combination.

He pressed her back down, hovering over her so that his bare chest brushed her nipples, and she twisted underneath him, the fullness of his cock buried deep inside her making her lady bits pulse. He tugged her thigh up over his hip with his free hand and slowly began to move, the drag of his flesh against hers pulling a hiss from her lips.

He set a slow pace, twisting his hips and using his cock like a weapon, impaling her on it with a level of finesse she could only describe as divine.

“Fuck you're good at this.”

He dropped his lips to her neck and hummed. “Centuries of practice.”

He followed up his cockiness with a hard kiss and picked up his pace, forcing little gasps of air out of her with each thrust. Their breaths mingled, the taste of ice and winter settling in the back of her throat and he pressed his forehead to hers and lifted her leg, smoothly pushing it up over his shoulder and opening her even wider.

His hand dropped between them and with a gentle pressure on her clit he pulled a third, and surprisingly quick, orgasm from her. She was pinned beneath him and stretched out so all she could do was arch her spine and clutch at his shirt. He continued to move within her, growing rougher and faster and she realized as she looked up at him, green eyes gone black, that he was nearly there himself. She cupped his cheek and he sucked her thumb into his mouth, holding eye contact with her in a way that made her squirm with the implications.

A grin manifested from his smirk and Darcy couldn’t help but smile back, even while a part of her wondered what the _hell_ she’d gotten herself into. But before she could fall down that rabbit hole, he groaned her name, hands down the sexiest thing she’d ever heard, and pressed his lips to hers for another sloppy kiss.

He adjusted their position slightly, lifting her hips with one arm slid underneath her, and suddenly Darcy was on the brink again, the tip of his cock bumping against the sweet spot inside her and curling her toes.

“On more time, Darcy. I know you have it in you.” His voice was strained and she knew he was holding back.

“Let go, Loki.”

He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “stubborn mortal" and Darcy would have giggled had he not rolled his hips in just the right way and obliterating her ability to think. He bit her earlobe and commanded, “You first.”

Suddenly his hand was back on her clit, pinching it with increasing pressure between two fingers. The sensation intensified and before she knew it she was shrieking his name as the constant stimulation, combined with his magical rotating hips, pulled a fourth orgasm from the depths of her core. Her legs spasmed and she arched off the table as he slammed into her twice more before he reached his own release, latching onto her neck with his teeth and holding her hips so tight to his she knew she’d have Loki shaped bruises there for days.

Her hands were tangled in his hair, legs splayed awkwardly around his torso, but he was still hovering over her, vibrating with an undefinable energy, head buried in her shoulder, his breath coming out in short puffs.

He lifted his face to meet her eyes, tossing his hair aside in an effort to get it out of his face and grinned down at her.

“Well, Miss Lewis, that was quite the celebration.”

Darcy blinked twice before her blissed out brain caught up to the present. “Yay New Asgard.” She executed a pathetically weak fist bump, pulling a laugh from the Trickster God.

He looked her over with an expression she could only classify as fondness before straightening and offering her his hand. She felt him slip out of her and inhaled sharply at the rush of fluid that followed. Thank god for those chemical hormone candies she took every morning.

“Huh.” She grabbed his hand and sat up, before adjusting her glasses. “So, can Asgardians and earth girls make alien babies?”

Loki looked at her in confusion before understanding dawned. “Hmm, I hadn’t thought of that.”

Darcy punched his arm. “Loki!”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” He frowned at her again, oddly focused on her abdomen.

“I know it’s fine, you jerk, I'm on the pill.”

“Then why did you punch me?” he looked adorably baffled and Darcy took pity on him as she struggled to pull down her skirt.

“Because you didn’t _think_ about it and I'm too young to raise the child of a bratty space Viking.”

“I am _not_ a Viking.” He glared at her.

“Really? _That’s_ the part you took issue with?”

“Aren’t mortals supposed to be relaxed post coitus? Shouldn’t you be snoring or sleeping instead of arguing with me?”

“Nah, orgasms make me perky.”

He rolled his eyes, but she saw him try to hide a smile before he snapped his fingers, dressing the both of them in an instant, including, she was happy to note, her underwear.

“So…”

Loki quirked a brow at her while he adjusted his tie, waiting for her to finish.

“That happened.”

With another frustrated eye roll, Loki stepped towards her and cupped her face with his hand before leaning down and kissing her deeply.

“I would like for that to happen again.”

Darcy smiled up at him. “Me too.”

“Excellent.”

Darcy nodded. “Yup. So, you live around here?”

Loki grinned broadly. “Well, that can certainly be arranged.”


End file.
